The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording sheet.
Image forming apparatuses have been known that form an image on a recording sheet on the basis of image data outputted from an external device such as a personal computer (PC). The image forming apparatuses are installed not only in offices and at home, but also in commercial facilities such as a convenience store. By utilizing such an image forming apparatus, a user can output the image data outside the home.